


Sin to win (the noble peace prize)

by illylily



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, also my first fic ever, comments and kudos make me happy, open to criticism too, please be nice!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illylily/pseuds/illylily
Summary: It's just another typical day at Karasuno, when Nishinoya has a revelation about Tsukishima, unveiling one of his deepest, best kept secrets.





	Sin to win (the noble peace prize)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic back in 2015 or 2016, but I was too nervous to post it then, but hey, today’s as good as any!!! Enjoy!  
> Inspired and beta’d by [shoppingcart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoppingcart/pseuds/shoppingcart)

It was another typical day in Karasuno, and practice had just ended. Nishinoya perked up, turned to Tanaka and grinned. Shenanigans were coming.

“I see no reason to make a commotion over such inconsequential actions,” Tsukishima Kei said.

Nishinoya announced, “Tsukki is sin. Proof you ask?”  
"Tsukki"  
"Tsuki"  
"Suki"  
"Ski"  
"Si"  
"Sin"

  
Hinata: gasp

  
Tsukki: “i now present 2 u hte nobl paece priz”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End!! Thnak yuo 4 reedjing!! Pewease leaf cummentz & kduos ❤️❤️ Cwitism iz a-okay 


End file.
